Freaky Frozen: Aftermath
by FrozenHeart101
Summary: (sequel to Freaky Frozen, please read that first) A terrible revolution stirs up in Arendelle, completely flipping Kristoff's and Elsa's worlds upside down. Trust is destroyed, loved ones brutally murdered, no one is safe. You switch bodies once and the whole city goes to pieces...
1. Prologue

Dear diary:

This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday. Thrown into a deep, dark, foul smelling dungeon with my brother, awaiting trial and, if all goes wrong, execution. My husband is dead, my sister is a traitor, and my niece and daughter are missing. I pray they are safe, and far from Arendelle. Our once fair city has fallen into evil hands through a bloody revolution, stirred up by the enemies of the crown. Anyone against the movement is murdered, no one is spared.

We have come up with numerous plans for escape. None of them got past the planning stages. We're too scared to try anything, lest they have had our children this whole time, waiting for an excuse to harm them in front of us.

I must go, for a guard has come. He says it's time. Whatever that means, it can't be good. A last note to the children; Your uncle/father and I love you and pray you're safe from harm. If we make it out of here alive we will come find you. We'll leave Norway for a more peaceful land, I promise you. I hope to see you both again.


	2. 1

Kristoff- 3 months prior to diary entry

I woke up in the morning to my precious little girl shaking me awake.

"Daddy! Wake up!" I opened my eyes a tiny bit, immediately making contact with her adorable green eyes. Her wide smile was contagious. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked. My little five year old giggled.

"Guess what day it is!"

"Friday?"

"No. Well, yes. But what else?"

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "Is it your birthday?"

"No!" She giggled again. I will never get tired of hearing her sweet laugh.

"My birthday?"

"No."

"Mom's birthday?"

"Nope. It's not a birthday."

"I give up! Tell me, princess."

"Happy anniversary, Daddy!" Alice cried, pronouncing anniversary slowly. I laughed. Anna had probably set this up. I reached under my dresser for her gift. A shiny gold necklace with an icy blue charm shaped like a dolphin. Elsa and I had made it ourselves. She and I had worked for months on it.

"Thanks, baby. I think Mom is going to like this. What do you think?" I held up the necklace.

"Oooh, it's so pretty! Momma is gonna love it!"

"I sure hope so. Where is she, anyway?"

"Downstairs with Auntie, Uncle, and Ella." I nodded and got out of bed, carefully moving Alice off my chest. I ducked into the bathroom and got dressed in some nice clothes.

Unconsciously, I stopped in the mirror to check if I was still me. Doing this had become almost second nature to Elsa and I, ever since the incident eleven years ago. There was a bit of a fear after it happened that one day we would switch again and be stuck like that. In the middle of the night we'd get a numb feeling and would run into each other in the hallway trying to make it to the other's room to check. Then we'd end up spending the night reading in the library, too scared to sleep. Thankfully, ou spouses didn't seem to mind. Fortunately, for us and them, these episodes got less and less frequent over the years. Still, never hurts to be sure.

"Hey Kris, there you are," Elsa said as Alice and I came down the stairs. "We were waiting for you."

"Slept in."

"That adds up." We walked into the dining room.

"Morning Kristoff, Alice." Adam said. He was sitting at the foot of the table reading a book on Arendelle history. He didn't look up from his book. Until Elsa dropped an ice cube down his shirt, that is. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was laughing too.

"Good morning, Adam. How's your back?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He fished the cube out of his shirt and threw it at me. I caught it, letting it melt in my hand.

"I thought so. So where's Anna?"

"Ella took her outside to show her the new ducklings that hatched. They are actully rather cute." Elsa said, sitting down at the table.

"Duckies! Can I go see them?" Alice asked excitedly. Elsa laughed.

"Of course, sweetheart. After breakfast."

"Yes Auntie." I took my spot at the table across from my sister in law. Alice took Anna's spot next to me.

"How did the necklace come out?" Adam inquired. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Wow. You two should start a jewelry store."

"'Ice Bros. Jewelers' does have a nice ring to it." I mused. Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. Someday we could. For now it's just a hobby."

"Are you sure, El? I don't want him to get hurt," Anna said to Ella as they entered the room. Ella had a little baby duck in her hands.

"I promise you, Aunt Anna, he's going to be fine. Right buddy?" The duckling quacked in response. "He just needs that little extra amount attention that his mother won't give him. Training ducks is fairly simple anyway."

"Ella, what have we told you about the ducks inside the castle?" Adam scolded lightly.

"I know Papa. I'm sorry, but he's Aunt Anna's new friend." Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister for an explanation.

"She gave me a duckling to take care of." Anna clarified. "Which is saying something, since those ducks mean a lot to her."

"This is true." Elsa said with a shrug. "Ella, why don't you go put Mr. Duck in his enclosure and wash up so you can get some breakfast."

"Yes Mom." With that, Ella disappeared upstairs. Anna sat down next to our daughter.

"How's my little princess this morning?" She tickled Alice under her chin.

"Good! Happy anniversary, momma!"

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, dear."

"Yes, happy anniversary Anna," I said. I handed her the necklace. She smiled, but some strange emotions flashed across her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on what they were, but they were gone the minute they arrived.

"Aww, thank you Kristoff." She took the necklace and slipped it over her head. I leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head so I kissed her cheek. That wasn't normal, but I ignored it.

"Elsa helped me design and craft it. You should thank her too."

"Oh, knock it off. It was all your idea." Elsa quipped.

"Doesn't mean I won't give credit where it's due."

"You two are ridiculous." Anna said, rolling her eyes. Adam and Alice laughed.

"We know." Elsa and I said in unison. Soon, Ella came back down and breakfast began.


	3. 2

After breakfast, Elsa and Adam had a council meeting, Anna had to go to a town meeting as royal representative, and, as it was the off season for ice harvesters, I got saddled with the kids. Don't get me wrong, I love the girls, but they can be a handful sometimes.

Both girls strongly resemble their mothers, both physically and characteristically. Alice is always hyperactive and optimistic. She loves meeting new people and seeing new things. She inherited her mother's bright eyes and vibrant red hair. The only difference is that she's got my nose, my sense of humor, and sense of caution.

Ella is a pretty even mix of both her parents. While she definitely inherited her mother's platinum blonde hair, and her power, her brown eyes and adventurous spirit come from her father. Ella isn't afraid of anything at all, and, thanks to our teaching, can control her ability flawlessly. She also loves geometry and problem solving. She is easily the smartest eight year old I know.

The girls and I were playing football, or "soccer" as the Americans called it, outside when a carrier pigeon landed on Alice's shoulder.

"Look Daddy! A Birdy landed on me!" She squealed excitedly. Both girls had a huge interest in and love for wildlife. Ella noticed the note on his foot and carefully removed it.

"It's for Aunt Anna!" She unfolded it and read it aloud. "'Meet me at the harbour inn at six. We will plan our next move there. With love, ...'" she paused. I looked over her shoulder to see that it wasn't signed. All there was at the bottom of the page was some X's and O's that couldn't have possibly been a name. "I wonder what this means."

"I don't know, but I don't like it." I said, taking the note. "Do you think Elsa is finished with her meeting yet?"

"Probably not. Mom said it would be a few hours, and it's only been forty-five minutes."

"Why do you have a bad feeling, Daddy?" Alice asked, shooing the pigeon away. He hopped on to the grass and settled in.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. Maybe it has something to do with your mother's strange behavior this morning." I shrugged. "I'll talk to Elsa about it as soon as she's finished."

"Finished with what?" Elsa startled the three of us.

"Mom! I thought your meeting would go longer," Ella said. Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought so too. Apparently they only wanted to go over the agenda for the day with me, then talk with your father the rest of the time."

"Odd," I thought aloud. "That isn't normally how it works."

"Strange things have been going on around here. Anna is less enthusiastic then normal, the staff seems on edge, even Adam seems like he's hiding something." Elsa shook her head. "Actually, Anna's been like that ever since..."

"Ever since Nathan passed." I finished. I hung my head. Elsa tentatively squeezed my shoulder to try to comfort me.

Nathan had been Anna and my first child, born a year after our wedding. He was a sweet little baby, full of energy and curiosity. He always lit up the castle with his big grin and bright spark in his blue eyes. Unfortunately, when he was two, he died.

Anna and I had gone out for a date night and left him with Adam, Elsa, and the newborn Ella. Apparently during dinner he had a severe allergic reaction to something in his food. Nobody was sure what it was, but it caused his skin to break out and his throat to swell to the point where he couldn't breathe. Elsa and Adam called the royal physician immediately, and did everything they could do to help, but the little boy couldn't handle it.

When we came home, Elsa met us with the news. It absolutely crushed us both, Anna worse then me. She started crying and yelling and screaming at her older sister out of anger, blaming her and Adam for not being responsible enough and letting our son die. For at least a week after the funeral, she refused to speak to the queen or her husband at all. I ended up spending a lot of time with my sister in law trying to help her fix things with Anna. It took two years before Anna would speak kindly to Elsa again, and another year after that before she wanted to have another baby. Even after the fact, she was never truly the same again.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Elsa said. I shrugged, patting the hand still resting on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Allergies can affect anyone." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, remembering the note. "This note came by carrier pigeon. It says it's for Anna, but the message has me worried."

"Girls, why don't you two check on the ducks while we talk?" The girls nodded and ran in that direction. I handed Elsa the note. "I see why you would be concerned. Ask her about it when she gets home. If she seems like she's trying to hide something, get me afterwards and we'll discuss further actions."

"Okay. What time will she be back?"

"Two or three in the evening."

"Alright then. Thanks."

"No problem." The girls came back over.

"Auntie Anna is back. She wants to know if she got any messages.

"Wait, what?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"Noon. I finished early." Anna approached from the garden. "Any messages?"

"Just a carrier pigeon." Elsa gave her the note. Anna read it and a familiar smile crossed her lips. The smile of a woman in love. I began to feel nervous.

"What does it say?" Elsa asked. Anna sighed happily.

"A note from Matthew. He's one of my best friends." I shot Elsa a skeptical glance. She met my gaze and shrugged, obviously worried and confused. "I saw him today at the benefit. He's a visiting ambassador from France. He's so handsome and brave and cunning and oh he's just perfect."

"You do know your husband is right here, right? Your five year old daughter is literally a couple feet away." Elsa quipped before I could react. Anna scowled at us.

"Whatever. I'm leaving at six. Don't wait up and do not follow me." With that, she left, leaving the two of us dumbfounded as we watched her sashay into the castle.


	4. 3

Elsa- later that day

"What was that? Did you see that smile!? She's fallen for someone else!" Kristoff and I had gone to my office to discuss the current situation. He was pacing the length of the room, panicking like mad.

"Kristoff," I said, trying to get him out of his thoughts.

"I mean, what does he have anyway? Not a wedding band matching Anna's, that's for sure!"

"Kristoff."

"Anna and I have ten years under our belt! Not to mention a five year old daughter! She can't quit now!"

"Kristoff! Stop it!" I finally shouted. He stopped mid-step. I squeezed his hand to try to comfort him. He looked at me, about ready to cry. "Stop fretting over this. You don't even have proof that she's fallen in love with him. Calm down."

"I know," he sniffled. "I know. But I just... " He threw his arms around me and hugged me, crying on my shoulder.

"Buddy, it's really not something to cry over." I said, patting his back awkwardly. He let me go and looked me in the eyes. I took his hand again and squeezed. "You and I both know that Anna loves you and Alice so much. She wouldn't ever hurt you two by cheating." He sniffled and nodded. He had stopped crying, but still didn't look convinced. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Your going to follow Anna at least six steps behind her, well hidden so she doesn't speculate."

"You want me to spy on my wife?"

"...Well, yes. But when you put it like that it sounds worse than it actually is."

"That is a total invasion of privacy."

"True, but there isn't much of another way. Anna's probably not going to come right out and announce that she's cheating on you. It would be a massive scandal, one she knows we can't afford. You heard what happened in France, and even the Russian civil war all those years ago. Something like that could spell out the end of the monarchy."

"I'm sure we could find other jobs in the village. No big deal. So you lose your job, so what?"

"Kristoff, if there is a revolution, they are going to publicly execute the royal family."

"Oh. What if we stepped down from the throne willingly?"

"They would still be afraid we would rally against them if we decided whatever government they installed was garbage. Anyhow, if I was no longer queen, there would be an excuse to burn me at the stake for being a witch. Since Ella has the same ability, they would kill her too. I'd like to avoid that."

"I see your point. Alright, I'm in!" We shook hands. "I assume you have to stay here and look after the kids?"

"Unfortunately yes. Otherwise I would be right there with you." He nodded in understand.

"Thanks, Els."

"Anytime, Kris." He smiled and walked away, disappearing into the corridor. Anna walked in a couple minutes later.

"Elsa, we need to talk," She announced. "I want to send Alice to boarding school."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Anna, the nearest school is in London, England. Alice would never want to be that far away from her family. Besides, she's still practically a baby! She needs constant attention from us, and gets scared easily. Who in their right mind would send their clingy five year old daughter to another country for years of nothing but school, no breaks or anything?"

"She can take it," Anna said with a shrug. "She needs to toughen up."

"Does your husband know about this?"

"Why does he need to know?" I dropped my jaw so far and so fast, I was afraid it would be dislocated.

"Anna! Alice is just as much Kristoff's daughter as she is yours!" I shouted once I recovered from my shock. "You of all people should know that Alice means more to him than anything!"

"Even our marriage. He never wants to be romantic anymore. He works for weeks in the mountains in the summer, and has meetings with you and Adam or is focused on the kids. He comes into our room dead tired and just sits on the bed to undress and change before just falling asleep." She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs across from my desk. "I think he loves the kid more than me. Maybe if she leaves, he'll give me more attention, and she'll learn not to be so clingy." Anna ranted. I shook my head.

"He's doing the right thing, loving Alice more than you. You should love Alice more than him. She's your baby girl. She should be the world to you. You don't need to be jealous of her for taking up Kristoff's attention, it's what dads do. They shower their children in affection."

"How would you know? Ours didn't, especially not to you." Anna retorted. That hurt so bad. I felt my heart shatter at that. I wanted to fire back, but I knew it would start an argument. Instead, I sighed.

"Anna, I'm not going to allow your daughter to go to boarding school until she is fifteen, at least. She can learn from our tutors here in the castle until then." I stated firmly. Anna glared at me. I stared back with a neutral expression. We held our gaze in a brutal staring contest until Anna finally blinked, muttering a curse as she did so.

"Fine, you win. I'm going to get ready for my da... my meeting with Mathew. Good afternoon." With that, my sister stomped away. I shook my head.

"Kristoff is not going to like what he sees tonight." I muttered. I was pulled from my thoughts by the giggling of the girls as they ran by, no doubt on their way to get into some mischief. Or find some chocolate. Probably the latter. I decided to follow them and ended up hanging out with them the rest of the day.

(And I was right about the chocolate.)


	5. 4

_**A/N: Buckle up, this one's a long one**_

_Elsa- even later_

It was late at night. I was just getting ready to go to bed when Adam walked in. He came and crashed on to his side of our bed. I carefully sat down next to him.

"Good evening, dear. How was your day?" I asked softly. He groaned, throwing his arm over his face. He could be a very extreme drama king at times like this. He just wanted some attention.

"Long day. Lots of papers. Got a headache. Very tired. Sore muscles." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps I could help. Where are you sore?"

"Shoulders," he mumbled. I caught his quick smirk as he sat up. There wasn't anything wrong with him, save the desire for attention. Nonetheless, I moved behind him and began to carefully massage his shoulders. "Thank you, darling. Is Ella in bed yet?"

"She was waiting for you to tuck her in. It is "your turn" as she put it." He sighed happily and nodded.

"That's Ella for you. How was your day?"

"Well," I began, contemplating wether or not to tell him about the stakeout Kristoff was holding, or about my argument with Anna. I decided against it. "It was a pretty good day. The girls were well behaved."

"Good." I finished rubbing his shoulders, so I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes it does. Thank you sweetheart." He stood up and turned around, cupping my cheek and kissing my lips softly. He pulled away after a few seconds. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you, Snowflake." I rolled my eyes. He knew I couldn't stand that nickname. Fortunately, I could get back at him.

"I love you too, Ginger." It was his turn to roll his eyes. After a second, I laughed, as did he. "I'll be here. Tell Ella I said goodnight." We exchanged smiles and he left the room.

As he left, a strange, dull pain shot up my abdomen. It began over where I had been stabbed ten years ago, right where the scar still remained. It was a dull ache, a familiar one. The last time it came was before Nathan had that allergic reaction. I brushed it off, passing it as a coincidence. Still, as I settled into bed to wait for my husband, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very off...

️️️️️

I got a good twenty-four minutes of sleep before I heard the window shatter. My daughter started screaming bloody murder shortly after. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room. I burst through the door and was met with a sight that made my already chilled blood run even colder. I had to fight from screaming myself.

Adam was lying on the floor in a bloody, glass-covered heap, the ends of four arrows coming out of his right eye, chest, neck and stomach. He was dead, there was no mistake about that. I stood staring at him, frozen for what felt like an eternity before frightened whimpering from my daughter pulled my mind back to Earth. She was still on her bed, tangled up in the sheets as if she had used them to hide.

"Hide from the person who killed her father" I fought to expell that thought from my mind. "It's alright, baby, I'm here. Come here, sweetheart." She looked out her window, then went to glance at her father. "No! Don't look down! Just focus on me. Come on baby girl."

"Mommy, I'm scared!" She was crying hard now. I moved a couple feet closer. Adam was at the foot of the bed, out of the way of her coming to me, but she was still plenty spooked, and like heck was I getting any closer to a corpse, my husband or not.

"I know little one, I know. Just come to me. Come to Mommy. I'll keep you safe." I managed to keep my voice steady, even though I was just as scared as she was. Finally, Ella got out of the bed and ran into my arms. I quickly swept her out of the room and took her downstairs with me to get the royal physician. I met up with Kristoff, who had just gotten home and was in the foyer, on the way.

"What happened!? I heard a lot of screaming!"

"Adam's been murdered!"

"What!? By who!?"

"I don't know! He was shot! Can you alert the guard and see if they can catch the culprit while I get the physician?"

"Of course!" We ran off in opposite directions. Once I got to the doctor's wing, I set Ella in a chair and told her to wait. Then I went inside the office.

"Your Majesty! What brings you down here?" The doctor inquired.

"We need to have your men examine Adam's body and prepare it for burial. My husband has been murdered." I wasn't prepared for the smile on the doctor's face. I'd expected shock at the very least, but not happiness. I got a sinking feeling in my gut. I started to back out of the room. The dull ache in my stomach returned full force.

"Finally! We can begin the plans! Lenge leve revolusjonen! Long live the revolution!" I bolted for the door. I just barely managed to throw it open before the doctor grabbed my wrist. I shot a blast of ice at his head, satisfied when he let go to dodge it. I ran to where I had left my daughter.

"Ella! Ella, run! Go get Alice, pack a couple of dresses, and head for Troll Valley! There is a map in the bottom drawer of my nightstand."

"Wait, why!? What's going on!?"

"No time to explain! Just get your cousin and go!" She hopped down from her chair, but instead hugged my waist. I knelt down and hugged her back, placing a very quick kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much baby. Now go! Quickly, and don't get caught."

"Yes Mom." She choked on a sob before turning on her heel and running to find Alice. Suddenly, the doctor seized my arm. He hit me square in the eye with a left hook before I could aim another ice blast. Everything got fuzzy as I collapsed on the floor. Soon, I blacked out.

_Kristoff- earlier_

I dressed in a nice suit and hood and waited for Anna to leave. I hid in the library so she wouldn't recognize my costume. Soon, I heard her get into a carriage outside. I waited about four minutes before I went down the same path. By the time I got to the inn, Anna had already sat down to dinner with this Matthew guy. I got a table next to them and ordered a glass of milk. I tried to look normal as I attempted to listen inconspicuously.

"Hey babe. How's my princess?" Matthew purred. Anna smiled and giggled. She kissed him! She kissed him on the lips! I barely stopped myself from shouting.

"I think my husband and sister are on to us. Hopefully, it won't put a damper on our plans." She said.

"You mean your future ex husband?" They both laughed. I wanted to cry. "Don't worry, babe. We're going to go through with our plans no matter what that ice-for-brains buffoon and the Wicked Witch of Winter have to say." I wanted to kill that creep. I wanted to break my cover and break his neck. But, I fought to remain in control.

"True. How are we going to deal with the kids?"

"I will allow the orphanage to continue to run. Dump them there. Or better yet, send them to a school in England." I did a spit take. I passed it off as choking when the two of them looked at me. They shrugged and continued their conversation.

"Splendid. I never want another baby again." I couldn't handle this, I had to leave. I quickly paid for the drink I ordered and left for the castle.

"I don't believe it," I muttered "She's really cheating on me! She wants me out of the picture! She's going to send my baby and my niece to an orphanage! After we've done nothing but love her to pieces, she wants nothing to do with her family and our child." I wanted to cry. "I need to talk to Elsa and figure some things out."

As I walked up to the gate, lost in my own thoughts, I was jolted out of them when I heard a window shatter and a child screaming. I ran into the doors, momentarily forgetting that I had to pull them open, not push. I ripped them open in time to burst into the foyer. I nearly collided with Elsa. She was wearing a simple nightgown and was cradling a sobbing Ella to her chest. Even Elsa looked absolutely terrified.

"What happened!? I heard screaming!"

"Adam's been murdered!" She cried. I quickly decided my marital problems would have to wait.

"What!? By who!?"

"I don't know! He was shot! Can you alert the guards and see if they can catch the culprit while I get the physician?"

"Of course!" I said. I tried to give her a small smile, but she missed it. We split up and I headed to the guard's barracks. Once I arrived, I called for the captain of the guard. He didn't come. In fact, the barracks were virtually empty.

"Can I help you with something?" A guard came up from behind and startled me. I whirled around.

"I need you to capture an archer. The king has been killed and the queen wants to try the culprit." He looked shocked for a moment. Only for a moment. His expression melted into a sly grin. I began to feel very nervous.

"Oh, does she?" He said, suddenly all too confident. "Fortunately for the captain, the queen will not hold her title long enough to try him. Her days are numbered, as are yours! Get him! Lenge leve revolusjonen! Long live the revolution!"

"What!?" Suddenly, several men leapt from the shadows and tackled me to the ground. I struggled, but I wasn't strong enough to fight all of them off. I felt my wrists get pulled behind me and tied together. My feet were tied together as well. Finally, someone kicked me in the face and broke my nose, knocking me out in the process. My last thought before I blacked out was that I hoped my baby girl was safe.

Third person

Ella raced through the castle, trying desperately not to panic. She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that her father was gone and her mother was scared enough to tell her to flee. She was confused and frightened, but she followed her mother's orders. She finally reached her cousin's room.

"Alice! Wake up and pack some dresses! We need to go!" She called, banging on the door. It opened to reveal the tired little girl staring at her, obviously confused.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that mom told me to get you and run for Troll Valley. Hurry!" Alice nodded and the girls ran to pack up a couple bags with some extra clothes (and the all-important stuffed animals) for the journey. Then they ran to Elsa's room to get the map.

"Where is it?"

"Bottom drawer of mom's nightstand."

"I got it!"

"Let's go then!" With that, the girls took off down the hall. All went well until they reached the doors. A guard stood waiting outside.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He demanded. Elsa's words came to Ella's mind.

"... don't get caught..."

"Ella, what do we do?" Alice whispered. Ella didn't answer. Instead, she threw a large snowball in the guard's face. He was caught unawares and stumbled backwards. He struggled to get the snow out of his eyes.

"Run Alice! Follow the map! I'll keep him busy!" Ella said. The younger girl nodded, took the map and ran. By the time the guard had regained his sight, and broke the ice encasing his feet, Alice was long gone and Ella was half way across the courtyard. She was running at top speed, but the guard was still faster. He grabbed her just before she reached the gate.

"Gotcha! Sorry princess, but we can't let you leave. The party hasn't even started yet!" He laughed darkly. Ella tried to hit him with a blast of ice, but she missed. He squeezed a pressure point on her neck and she went limp in his arms. He carried the child back into the castle, throwing her pack at the bottom of the stairs. The guard then took her to an empty room in the physician's hall and locked her inside.


	6. 5

Elsa

I woke up with a splitting headache. The pain in my eye was almost unbearable. It took a moment to get my bearings and focus enough to look around. I saw Kristoff first, or at least his arm. I stepped down from the cot I'd apparently been sleeping on, careful not to crush his fingers. Looking around, I gathered that we were in the dungeon. I looked down at my numb wrists, expecting, but not finding, similar handcuffs to the ones I wore my first time down there. I sighed in relief. Kristoff, who had been stuffed under the cot, began to stir.

"Ohh. My head." He raised his arm. It hit the bunk over head. "What the..." He looked up, carefully sliding out from under the cot. His nose was bent into an odd shape. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Kris, what happened to your nose?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised to see me there I thought. When he spoke, it was nasally and distorted.

"The guards kicked me in the face and broke my nose. What about you? Your eye is swollen shut."

"The doctor caught me with a left hook right in the eye." He winced. We sat next to each other on the cot. Suddenly, he looked upset.

"Elsa, please tell me the kids are safe?" He grabbed my shoulder. I patted his hand.

"I hope so. I sent Ella to get Alice and run for Troll Valley just before the doctor caught me. Far as I know, they're already there." Kristoff visibly sighed in relief. He let me go.

"Good. I hope they're as far away as possible."

"Yeah." Last night's events came flooding back. The tidal wave of emotions nearly crushed me. I had lost the love of my life, my sister betrayed us all, I was forced to send my baby girl away to keep her safe, and I was locked in my own dungeon. I started sobbing. My body shook like a leaf in the wind as I cried. I felt Kristoff put his arm around me. He didn't say anything, or protest when I shifted, crying into his shoulder. He hugged me softly, rubbing my back soothingly.

"We're going to survive this," I heard him whisper. I sniffled and nodded. "I can promise you, we'll be with the kids again. I don't know how long it will take, but it will happen."

It was the middle of October when all this happened. During the rest of that month, a large platform was erected in the center of town. We could see some of the construction workers walk by the half window. Neither of us could tell what it was for until a large, loud, very angry crowd marched past, a particular group in familiar guard's boots. It was Halloween night.

For about fifteen minutes, it was dead quiet; And then, even from the dungeon, which was about four miles away, we could hear the anguished screaming that only meant one thing; a public execution. We couldn't tell how they were performing them, but I suspected beheading from the way the screams were abruptly cut off.

"Flipping frostbite," Kristoff said with a wince. "That Matthew guy is ruthless."

"Yeah. Arendelle hasn't seen a public execution since... Well, ever."

"No, I mean, one of those executed was a four year old boy. I could hear him crying for his mother; and you don't normally bring kids to executions." I shuddered. He was right.

"I guess no one is safe then. That's a great thought to have right before nightfall on Halloween."

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a couple minutes. By then, the executions were finishing up. People began to walk back the way they had come, muttering and stomping, some even crying. I walked to the window and strained to listen.

"That poor baby boy didn't deserve to lose his head."

"Just because his parents were dumb enough to rebel doesn't mean the baby had to die."

"Oh my poor nephew! My sister! Why!?" I wanted to throw up. That particular comment hit home. I hoped, prayed even, that the girls were safe and far away from the city.

Then my mind went to Anna. She had betrayed the entire royal family without any reason. For that matter, without a second thought. I couldn't think of her smile without seeing the smirk on her face as she personally locked us in the dungeon. I couldn't hear her laugh without hearing her cackle as we were forced to kneel in front of her and her tyrant lover. Her eyes had been hard and unforgiving. Her voice filled with deadly venom. She had even been so cruel as to take the wedding bands from our hands and Adam's (who's stuffed body had been put on display to discourage rebels) just to make a big show of giving them to her lover and herself.

I remember looking at Kristoff and seeing him full on bawling. The poor man loved his wife so much. He was probably more hurt than I was. I looked over at him now. He sat on the cot, silent, unmoving, deep in thought. I sighed and shook my head, turning again to the window.

"It's getting late," Kristoff said after a few minutes. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess we should." The cot wasn't big enough for us to share, so Kristoff offered to sleep sitting against the wall. At first I refused, seeing as the cot was way more comfortable than the floor, but then I realized that the guards didn't give us any blankets and the cot was possibly the coldest spot in the room, what with it being directly in front of the window. Most of Kristoff's clothes had been shredded in the fight he had with the guards when he was captured. All he had left was his thin, short-sleeve undershirt and a pair of slacks that had so many holes in the legs, they were better off as shorts. So I agreed to take the bunk. We bid each other good night and tried to fall asleep.

I finally fell asleep, only to wake up at midnight to a strange noise. I sat up and looked in the direction of the sound to see Kristoff shivering violently, teeth chattering away. I looked out the window to see a fresh, light layer of snow, which wasn't that unusual for fall. I knew the dungeon could be freezing. I wasn't bothered, but I knew poor Kristoff could end up with frostbite, or worse.

I could only think of one thing to do. Attempting to make myself as warm as I could, I sat down next to him. I slowly placed my arm around his shoulders. His eyes opened before I could do anything else. We stared at each other for a good three minutes before I found myself in a bear hug.

"You're so warm," Kristoff whispered. "Which is ironic for you. But please don't stop whatever you're doing."

"Don't worry, Kris. I won't stop." I hugged him back. He soon fell asleep again, head resting on my shoulder. I smiled, happy that he wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I fell asleep a couple minutes later, and we stayed, cuddling together to fight off the chill, for the rest of the night.


	7. 6

The same kind of thing went on daily. Executions were frequent, and the cell only got colder. Kristoff and I ended up huddled together every night for one and a half months. I got frequent headaches and nausea, and sometimes even forgot what was going on.

One morning, we were awakened by someone banging on the iron bars separating our cell from the hallway. I opened my eyes slowly, almost freaking out when I realized Kristoff and I were huddled together like we were. Then I remembered what happened and calmed down, as usual. He opened his eyes and we made eye contact. After about thirty seconds, we separated and the guards slipped some food through the opening in the bottom of the cell bars. We had a better breakfast then usual. It consisted of four slices of bread, fresh bread mind you, and warm soup.

"Wow! The bread isn't hard this time." Kristoff said, bending it in his hands until broke.

"And the soup is actually warm. Not to mention that there's soup in general!"

"I wonder why." I shrugged.

"No idea."

"Oh wait! It's your birthday today! Maybe that's why!" Kristoff speculated. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. It was, in fact, the day I turned thirty-two.

"I don't think they care about that, but it's a nice guess." I said. I decided to do a little more writing in the old journal a guard had left, because really, what else is there to do in prison? Sit and go insane counting the minutes until you're released or killed? I don't think that's ideal. Kristoff sat down next to me, getting very close for warmth and to read over my shoulder.

"Dear diary:" I wrote. "This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday. Thrown into a deep, dark, foul smelling dungeon with my brother, awaiting trial and, if all goes wrong, execution. My husband is dead, my sister is a traitor, and my niece and daughter are missing. I pray they are safe, and far from Arendelle. Our once fair city has fallen into evil hands through a bloody revolution, stirred up by the enemies of the crown. Anyone against the movement is murdered, no one is spared.

We have come up with numerous plans for escape. None of them got past the planning stages. We're too scared to try anything, lest they have had our children this whole time, waiting for an excuse to harm them in front of us." I had just finished the last line when a guard rushed to the cell, screaming about it being "time." I wrote one last paragraph before I shut the leather book.

"I must go, for a guard has come. He says it's time. Whatever that means, it can't be good. A last note to the children; Your uncle/father and I love you and pray you're safe from harm. If we make it out of here alive we will come find you. We'll leave Norway for a more peaceful land, I promise you. I hope to see you both again.

"Get up, you royal pains! Get up!" The guard ordered. We both snapped up. He opened the door of the cell and entered. Another two followed, one of whom was armed with two American imported pistols, one in each hand.

"Don't even think about it," the armed man threatened, aiming between our eyes. We stared back, scared stiff. The other two men came behind us. Our arms were pulled behind our backs, and I felt the harsh metal cuffs slam against the back of my wrist. I looked over at Kristoff, who's wrists were secured with a thick rope. We exchanged worried looks as another set of metal cuffs connected our arms just above the first restraints. It only left us about a foot apart, at most.

"This is it," I whispered. "The execution, our execution, is happening today." Kristoff must have heard me, because I heard him sigh.

"That explains the soup and bread." He concluded in a whisper. He suddenly cringed as the guard behind him struck the back of his head.

"Shut up!" He shoved us both forward and out into the hallway. We fell into step with each other as they led us out. I felt one of the pistols' barrel against my back. I couldn't help but wonder if whatever torture lay ahead would be worse than a quick shot through the heart. I looked at Kristoff. He must have read my mind, because he shook his head and mouthed something that almost calmed me down.

"Think about the girls." I nodded back. We finally reached the main entrance to the castle. Anna and her filthy rat of a boyfriend were waiting for us at the door.

"You're late. We told you exactly seven thirty!" Matthew hissed. The guards stuttered a scared "yes sir" before all three of them dropped to one knee. Kristoff and I stood still and stared straight ahead.

"Bow before your king!" Anna commanded.

"I would, but as I recall, your archers used him for target practice." I said, trying to be as nonchalant as I could. Anna scowled.

"Fine. Bow before the current ruler of Arendelle, Matthew the great."

"Don't you mean Matthew the great pain in my neck?" The man by Anna's side began to get upset.

"Nobody insults my husband!" Anna yelled at me. I shrugged.

"I insulted the overgrown baboon with the stolen crown. I didn't insult Kristoff once." Matthew looked absolutely livid. He was sweating, red in the face, and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "Oh, don't go red in the face, you disgusting animal. Now I can't tell your ugly face from your behind. Then again, what else is new?"

"Now listen here...!" Anna began. Kristoff was snickering behind me. Even the guards couldn't hide their amused smiles. I remained neutral, even if I was laughing hard on the inside.

"You know what? Get your laughs while you can. The last laugh will be mine, but for now, have your fun." The tyrant said. He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Then, they opened the doors and motioned for the guards to have us follow. They led us through town, gathering a crowd of people to watch. They led us up the steps of the platform at the town's center.

"I don't like this." Kristoff whispered. I shrugged and shook my head. I was just as lost. As we reached the top of the platform, we saw a strange chair. It was as big as my father's throne, but had wires running up and down the sides. There were leather cuffs on the armrests and the front panel at the bottom for one's legs. A cluster of guards stood next to it. I couldn't see too well, but it looked like some was standing behind them. I didn't have time to speculate, as we were forced to stand on the other side of the chair. The restraints holding us together were removed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matthew began. "I am proud to announce that today is the day we rid this land of the foul ice witch, and her filthy reindeer-man associate!"

"Boo! Let them live, you nasty tyrant! The queen is a better ruler than you'll ever be!" Someone shouted. They were immediately shot by Matthew, who had a hidden pistol in his belt. After about thirty seconds of dead silence, the crowd tentatively cheered for the ruthless king.

"Very well then. Let's begin." Matthew cackled as he stepped to the chair. "This is the newest in execution technology! Cleaner than beheading, quicker than hanging, and easier to watch than a firing squad! Built by an American scientist named Thomas Edison, this chair will send an electric current through the victim's body, killing them. May I present, the electric chair!" He was animated, as if he was selling something out of a shop and not the device that would supposedly kill Kristoff and I.

"Now, having just set it up this morning, we haven't tested it to see if it works. Unfortunately, the queen and harvester are the only prisoners qualified to die like this. Well, the only adults anyway." He cackled again.

"What? Matthew, what do you mean?" Anna asked. She seemed genuinely confused. The tyrant snapped his fingers. The cluster of guards separated to reveal... I gasped, wanting more than ever now to rip that rat king to shreds.

He was going to test that vile machine on _**my**_ daughter!


	8. 7

Kristoff

I wanted to murder that filthy man. How dare he not only take over my sister's country and take my wife, but going after my eight year old niece!? He was very lucky I couldn't move. Perhaps, even more lucky that Elsa couldn't move. If looks could kill, he'd be nothing more than a smoking pile of dirt. The temperature dropped a couple degrees, but nothing drastic.

"Matthew! You said we were going to send them to a school in England, or an orphanage somewhere! You promised not to hurt them!" Anna yelled. He did nothing except kiss her. Her anger seemed to melt away.

"No, I promised not to hurt your daughter. This one is just as much a witch as her mother!" Anna suddenly smirked and nodded. Strange.

"My mom is not a witch!" Ella declared. She seemed surprisingly calm. Matthew rolled his eyes. The little girl darted away from the guards and forced them to chase her, comically, around the stage for a bit. She finally climbed up on to the chair and sat smirking at the king. He glared back.

"Secure the child!" He demanded. It took all the guards, but eventually, Ella was placed in the chair and secured with the the leather straps. I knew the pistol at Elsa's back was only thing that kept the platform as warm as it was. Heck, it was the only thing keeping both of us from coating the stage in the tyrant's blood. Ella remained still, smirk never faltering. Matthew grabbed a clicker. He must have remembered Elsa's comments from before, because he turned to taunt her. "Say goodbye to your precious child. Better hope they let you send letters from Heaven to the Underworld."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Elsa hissed. Matthew just shook his head and walked up to her. He looked ready to taunt her further, but Elsa beat him to it, mumbling something only he could hear. He again went red in the face. After a brief glaring contest, he punched her in the jaw. It was not enough to knock her down, but she stumbled back a step. I thought I heard something snap.

"Bad move, Matt."

"Mommy!" Ella started struggling for the first time. She couldn't move against the straps. Once she recovered from her shock, Elsa just looked Matthew dead in the eye. She didn't say anything else. Instead, she spat a blood-covered tooth at his face. He wiped it off indignantly.

"I'm surprised the blood was liquid. I didn't think witches like you could be warm blooded." He laughed. "I think I could make a nice witch-tooth necklace out of these."

"That doesn't even exist!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. Anger boiled inside me. Nobody hurts my niece, and nobody hurts my sister! If we survived this, he was as good as dead. He was going to have to pray Elsa got to him before I did.

"Say goodbye," Matthew hissed, turning back to address the crowd. He came to the front of the platform. He jammed his thumb down on the button.

Suddenly, all the guards began to shutter and vibrate as sparks flew from the back of the chair. Matthew and Anna both jumped from surprise, stumbling off the platform. Ella froze her restraints, shattering them with a sharp jolt upward. She jumped on of the chair and ran to where we were standing. Elsa and I stood there in shock.

"How did you do that?" Elsa and I unanimously asked Ella as she worked to undo the rope around my wrists.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here." She created a little snowman who took the key to Elsa's cuffs and both pistols. Once Elsa was free, and we each had one of the guns, the girls created a virtual smoke bomb out of frost and snow. Then we just ran. I glanced back only once. Nobody appeared to have followed us as we disappeared into the forest.


	9. 8

I don't know how long we ran through the forest, but by the time we stopped to catch our breath, it was noon and the sun was high in the sky. We sat down in a clearing, stretching sore limbs and clearing our heads. It was cold, but I was sweating up a storm.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. The girls both nodded.

"Man are we lucky that worked. I was worried the wires were crossed wrong." Ella said, sitting next to Elsa on a fallen tree.

"What did you do?" She smiled and explained how she had used some tiny snowmen to disconnect the chair's wiring and hook it to the guard's armor once they took their places. Her hope was that the shock of the chair would go through them, and not her. It was a slim chance, but it worked in the end.

"Such a smart girl. I'm very proud and very grateful you're my daughter." Elsa said, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss. Ella laughed.

"Thank you Mom." Elsa smiled. Then she turned to me, suddenly a little worried.

"Kris, Do you have any sense of where we are?" I shook my head.

"How's your mouth?" She rubbed the spot where Matthew slugged her.

"It's going to be sore for a while, but I should be fine. I might want to see a doctor though." She shook her head. "Are we lost?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then started to formulate a plan.

"First, we need to get to Troll Valley. We can strategize further once we're there."

"Right. We should try to get there before dark. Stumbling blind through the woods won't help us."

"Yep. The real question now is, which direction is Troll Valley?" I looked up.

"Judging by the sun's position relative to us, it should be to the west. That way." I pointed to the left. "Assuming, that is, we went straight north."

"Good." Elsa took her daughter's hand. "You up for a little more walking, baby?"

"Yep! I can't wait to see Alice and the trolls!" The little girl squealed. I smiled; I couldn't wait to see my little princess again. I missed her so much.

We walked for about fifteen minutes before I spotted the familiar geysers that surrounded my childhood home.

"We're close," I said. Suddenly, Elsa stopped dead in her tracks.

"Listen. I hear shouting," she whispered. I strained, but did hear people yelling up ahead. I lead the girls to a small cliff overlooking the valley. We were shocked to see Matthew, Anna, and about six guards standing amidst the trolls. One of the guards had Alice under his arm like a sack of flour, her little hands tied together and a gag over her mouth. She looked petrified. It seemed she was trying to single Anna for help, but Anna either ignored or didn't hear the child's desperate plea. My blood began to boil, and all I saw was red.

"Tell me now!" Matthew shouted. Pabbie shrank back.

"Please, just let the poor baby girl go! As soon as we find the queen and the harvester, you'll be the first to know. But we currently have no clue as to where they might be!" The elder troll said.

"I don't believe you rock monsters for a second. That harvester grew up in this valley, raised as one of your own. You could never turn him in. Which is why I'm asking one last time, before I blow a hole in the brat's brain." I had my pistol aimed at him before I realized what I was doing.

"Kris! No!" Elsa hissed, trying to push the gun down. I pushed her away and refocused. I was gonna kill him. I was gonna blow so many holes in that ugly mug of his that it would be unrecognizable. But before I could pull the trigger, Elsa grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing!?" I whisper-yelled at her. I pushed her away again, only for her to freeze the gun. It became so cold that I couldn't hold it without feeling a burning sensation. "Why won't you let me kill him!?"

"Kristoff, listen to me. If you shoot at him, Alice is as good as dead. They have at least four guns pointed right at her. If yours goes off and they take it as a threat, they won't hesitate." Elsa calmly explained. I blinked; she was right.

"Alright fine. What do we do?" Elsa sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"There really is only one option. We turn ourselves in in exchange for Alice."


	10. 9

Elsa

After reminding Ella to stay hidden, and run if things went South, Kristoff and I carefully made our way down the hill.

"You have ten seconds, troll! Or do I have to end the brat to get an answer?" Matthew growled. He raised his gun.

"That won't be necessary!" Kristoff announced. We stepped forward from the shadows. "Let her go, and we'll turn ourselves in!" Matthew smirked. Pabbie shrank back, as did the other trolls as we moved through the crowd.

"Tempting offer, deer-boy. But you're going to do that anyway, with or without the girl."

"Let her go, and we'll accept anything you throw at us without resistance." I Demanded. He shrugged. "If you harm her, there's nothing stopping us from ripping you and your guards to shreds."

"Really? But what if I threatened your precious sister too?" Matthew countered. I froze; I hadn't thought of that. Anna became scared.

"Wait what!? Matthew, how could you!? I thought you loved me!" She hissed. He laughed darkly.

"My heart belongs to my wife. I loved you for the pawn you would be in my plans for domination of Arendelle. Now my father will be avenged and the people who ordered him dead will fall and bow before me! King Matthew Codes, son of the great Matthias!"

"Oh come ON!" Kristoff yelled. "There's ANOTHER one of them!?"

"That explains the uncanny resemblance to that maniacal psychopath." The trolls started to get angry. We had told them what happened all those years ago before Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

"Call him what you like, but I successfully completed what he couldn't! Now, you took my father from me, it's only fair that I take that brat from you." And without a second thought, and before any of us could stop him, he shot Alice three times in the face. She screamed behind the gag and went limp, dead.

It was absolutely silent. Everyone was perfectly still, processing what had just happened. Even the guards seemed shocked and upset. Finally, Matthew lowered the weapon that took my niece's short life. He looked ready to put it away, but instead threw it at Kristoff. It struck him in the head and he fell unconscious. Anna screamed, causing Matthew to punch her in the stomach. She too fell unconscious. I stood frozen, unable to make my brain work again. By now, the trolls had fled.

"Guards," Matthew said, "take all three of them to my cabin and lock them up. I'll deal with them later." He turned on his heel and walked away. The guards snapped out of their trance and came forward.

This time, I barely registered the cuffs on my wrists. My eyes were glued to the forgotten body of my poor little niece, now lying discarded in the middle of the clearing. My emotions went haywire. The valley began to spin around me. Unable to get everything under control, I just snapped. I don't remember what happened before I blacked out.


	11. 10

Third person

Ella saw everything. From the little hill overlooking the clearing, she held back tears as her cousin, her best friend, was murdered. She watched as her uncle was struck unconscious by the pistol flung by the Tyrant, as she knew him. Her aunt collapsed when the Tyrant sucker punched her in the gut. Ella watched, waiting to see what would happen. Her mother remained standing, albeit frozen in shock and horror.

The Tyrant gave an order and the guards went to apprehend Ella's family, or at least what was left of it. Her mother didn't move, staring at the crumpled little body of her niece, discarded in the center of the clearing. Suddenly, as two guards attempted to place cuffs on her wrists, a blast of ice froze them and three others solid, along with destroying the handcuffs. She then fainted, which caused the frozen men to shatter. All that was left was the Tyrant an his two personal guards. By then, the trolls had disappeared, taking Alice's body with them to give her a proper burial.

The Tyrant and his goons loaded the three unconscious prisoners onto a horse and began to lead it out of the clearing. After debating for a moment, Ella followed close behind. She stayed in the shadows, not wanting to make her presence known. It was a good half an hour before they reached their destination; a small, ominous, but quaint wood cabin. The goons carried Kristoff and Elsa inside, while the Tyrant spoke with a strange woman who had come from out of the cabin. Ella took a chance and slipped closer to hear what they said.

"Good afternoon, my sweet." The Tyrant crooned.

"I have nothing to say to you. You murdered that innocent child for nothing. They would have gone quietly otherwise!" The woman yelled. The Tyrant gasped before kissing her forcefully. When he let her go, she slapped him across the face. "Your mind control no longer works, and I refuse to do this any longer!"

"You little...!" He attacked her, trying to choke her. She kneed him in the stomach and stepped back when he doubled over. "Men! Lock her up inside with the scum."

"But what about her, sire?" The man pointed to Anna, still lying unconscious on the horse. The Tyrant growled. The men didn't question further, instead taking the woman inside. The Tyrant then turned to Anna and took a deep breath. He pulled her down and wrapped his hands around her neck. Knowing what was coming, and with zero desire to watch it happen, Ella covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She only reopened them and let go of her ears when she heard a thump beside her.

"Don't look down, don't look down!" Ella thought aloud. The Tyrant had thrown her aunt's now dead body into the woods, and it had landed right next to her. Ella quickly moved away, careful to not be spotted.

"The prisoners are secured, sir." One of the goons said. He and his comrade come from inside the cabin, locking the door behind them.

"Good. Now, I want a search party put together to hunt down that little girl who helped the scum escape in the first place." Ella swallowed hard. "Search every inch of Arendelle, and the neighboring towns. I want her, dead or alive."

"Yes sir." With that, the men stalked off. The tyrant fell in step behind them. Once she was sure they were gone, Ella crept from the woods up to a cabin window. Her mother and uncle were still asleep, and the woman from before was sitting in the corner, sobbing behind a stove. The child quickly decided to head to Troll valley, but not before sneaking inside. She went unnoticed by the crying woman as she slinked up to her mother's restraints. A simple cuff around her ankle connected by a long chain bolted to the floor. After studying the lock, and seeing her uncle's cuff had the same lock, she created a set of unbreakable ice keys and hid them in an obvious, but not too obvious, place. Finally, she made her escape, running as fast as her legs could carry her back to the trolls; her only hope.


	12. 11

Kristoff

"We have got to stop Matthew." I declared, standing up. Elsa got up as well. She nodded in agreement, then got distracted by something on a nearby shelf.

"Do you have a plan?" Quinnzelle asked.

"Not yet. However, I think we should go back to the trolls and see what they suggest." That was the best I got. Lame, Kris, very lame.

"Fine. How will we get out of these restraints?"

"Easy," Elsa said from by the shelf, "use the keys."

"Keys? You found keys?" I was astonished. She held up a pair of ice-made keys.

"Ella must have been here at some point." Elsa tossed me one of the keys. I made quick work of my lock and moved to help Quinnzelle.

"Leave me. I have an idea. Go to your trolls, then come back here."

"Well, alright. Come on, Elsa." The two of us exited the cabin and began down a path. We really had no idea where we were going, but we kept straight best we could. Finally, we found some footprints; feminine, small, too small to be an adult's. "Do you think Ella came this way?"

"Maybe. Otherwise, it's probably an ice harvester's or lumberman's daughter. If we follow them, it could lead to allies, or foes. No way of knowing." Elsa speculated. I got down on the ground to examine the tracks. I didn't get very far before a cage made of ice fell, trapping us.

"Good work, Ella. It sounds like you've caught some guards." A familiar voice said. It was Pabbie! "Now, let's see if we can't make them pay for... Kristoff? Elsa?" He had waddled out of hiding, Ella close behind, and was shocked to see us in their snare.

"Hello, Grandpabbie. Nice to see you under... Slightly better circumstances." I said. "Would you mind...?"

"Oh, right!" Ella quickly disintegrated the cage. Soon as we were free, Ella nearly knocked her mother over with a hug. "You found the keys! You're okay!"

"We're okay, dear." Elsa said, holding her daughter close. She planted a small kiss on Ella's forehead "You did an amazing job with the keys, and even this trap. Such a smart girl."

"Oh, and uncle Kristoff, we have a big surprise for you!" Ella ran over to me. I picked her up, hugging her.

"Well, it's really a surprise for both of you." Pabbie clarified. I set Ella down and she grabbed my hand. She took hold of Elsa's hand as well, and led us towards Troll Valley. Once we arrived, and greeted everyone else, Pabbie led us to a secluded cave in the back of the valley. "We've discovered a way to fix whole mess."

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you remember when I erased Anna's memory of your powers, correct?" Elsa shuddered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Well, we have found a way to erase and manipulate certain aspects of a timeline. Anything within the past few years, we can fix."

"So we could bring everyone back and erase Matthew's reign?" I was hopeful. He shook his head.

"We cannot bring anyone over the age of ten back to life and erase an entire king's reign. It would take too much power and destroy the timeline altogether." Both Elsa and I deflated slightly. "I can propose this, we can change things so that Matthew is a good man, and he has always been a great king. The two of you would end up in England, raising Ella and Alice."

"Wait, you could bring Alice back!?" I was now all for this plan. He smiled and nodded.

"Course, she wouldn't remember this. Actually, nobody would, except possibly you. You'd never have switched bodies, never set off an eternal winter, and never even heard of Hans or Matthias. Even Nathan could possibly be brought back."

"But what about Anna and Adam?" Elsa asked. Pabbie hung his head.

"They would never exist. I can't bring them back, it would be too much. I'm sorry, Elsa." She sighed and nodded, tears beginning to form. I squeezed her shoulders, which I still had my arm around. "So, do you want to go through with this? A totally new life, or would you like to fight Matthew, and risk your lives, and the lives of the townspeople?"

"Well..." Elsa and I exchanged glances. We looked down at Ella, who had remained silent this entire time. I thought about my daughter and my son. Both could be brought back to me. At the same time, I was worried about Elsa. Would we know each other in a new timeline? Would she be raising Ella alone? I didn't want that. I was torn by the good and the unknown. I couldn't finish my thought. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Elsa finished my sentence for me. She was confident, though she tried to chase the doubt out of her voice. She looked determined.

"Alright. Let's do this."


	13. 12

Elsa - a week later

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat. I sat up. My head was spinning, recounting the familiar nightmare. It was the last thing I had said to Pabbie. The last time Kristoff and I saw Arendelle. I felt my husband take my hand.

"You had a flashback, huh?" He mumbled. I nodded. He sat up next to me, squeezing my hand. Kristoff smiled, and I returned the favor. "Don't worry, Els. That's all behind us. Saying yes to Pabbie's offer was one of the best things we could do."

"Though who would have guessed we'd end up married with a successful jewelery shop in London and three young children. New timeline or not, that was a curve ball." I pointed out. Kristoff laughed.

"No doubt the Trolls did this on purpose. They knew we had become best friends and couldn't live without each other, especially after everyone else was gone." He said. He lit a candle and checked his watch. "It's nearly five in the morning. I think it's time to get around so we can open up at seven."

"Sounds like a plan, Kris." We both got out of bed and got dressed. Once we were around, we woke Ella and Alice and got them around. Nathan stayed asleep as we got him ready for the day. He would sit with me at the front of the shop while his sisters helped Kristoff in the back. We had a nice breakfast together, and I saved some oatmeal for Nathan when he woke up, and we went to our respective jobs. Kristoff took the girls to the back to work on making the jewelry, while I went to the front to do the actual sales.

As I sat down behind the counter, Nathan sitting on my lap, I began to think about the changes that had happened in the past week. So much of what we knew was gone, yet we wouldn't trade it for anything. I drifted back to the day that had changed everything.

As soon as I agreed to Pabbie's plan, he waved his hands and continuously mumbled something under his breath. There were many bright flashes of light and I felt like I was falling forever. Suddenly, Kristoff and I found ourselves inside living quarters in the upstairs to a jeweler. Our ring fingers sported matching bands and a photo from what looked like our wedding was up on the wall. Alice and Ella had come bursting through the door wanting to play, which resulted in Kristoff and I hugging his little girl for a good three minutes, crying the whole time. After our initial confusion, we figured the timeline had been changed so that Kristoff and I ended up together, not him and Anna, and me and Adam.

What really hit home was the sound of a familiar cry. When we traced the source, we really knew things had changed. There was little Nathan, only a year old. Needless to say, we were overjoyed. I was convinced it was a dream until I saw my old scar, or lack thereof. Kristoff was missing his scar too. That's when we knew, it was real.

We snooped around the shop downstairs. It was apparently a jeweler that we owned and operated. A newspaper we found also told us that Matthew really had become a good king. He was described as a great British ally, and a benevolent ruler. It also said he'd visited our shop, and there was a picture of Kris and I with him, shaking his hand.

"Wow," Kristoff had said, "everything's changed."

"For the better, at least."

"You're right. Looks like Adam had been right about us owning a jeweler."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss him and Anna."

"Me too, but we have each other. Not to mention the kids. Our kids."

"Our kids, our new life, our shop. I still can't believe we're married in this timeline."

"Well, perhaps that's just an added bonus." He joked. We shared a hug. "I get to spend more time with my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nathan crying brought me out of my memories. I smiled down at the little boy.

"Good morning, buddy. You want some breakfast?" I fed him his oatmeal without mishap. When he was finished, he cooed happily. I let him play with his favorite stuffed penguin while I opened up. Seven in the morning, right on time. Kristoff joined me with the girls to help out. We went outside to flip the closed sign to open and I looked up. It was a rare sunny day in London. The kind that let's you know everything is going to be okay.

Everything was perfect, and we knew, this time, it would really stay that way.


End file.
